The field of the present invention relates generally to toilet training a person and, more particularly, to a network-based system and method for toilet training a child that includes a user computing device having a toilet training management application configured to enable a parent to track toilet training milestones and incentivize the child-in-training to participate in the toilet training process.
Toilet training a child is a process conducted over weeks or months, and often involves many manual efforts involving both the parent and the child. When a child is physically ready for toilet training, the parent helps the child through the process of learning to control their bladder and bowel. Although a child may be physically ready to toilet train, the child may not be mentally enthusiastic about performing the recommended toilet training steps. To help the child through the process, a parent will often employ helpful techniques. Known techniques during toilet training include: ritualistic behavioral routine such as having the child sit on the toilet at regular intervals; positive reinforcement such as rewarding the child with a treat or praising the child after a particular achievement; and negative reinforcement such as scolding the child if the child is not willing to participate in some way.
One known problem with the toilet training process is a lack of willingness on the part of the child to participate in the necessary training events and rituals. For example, as a part of the training process, a parent may have the child sit on a toilet at various times during the day. This step both helps the child become acclimated to sitting on the toilet, as well as positioning the child for a potential event. If the child is resistant to this step, then the parent may try to coax the child with a promise of a reward. Or, the parent may give the child a book to occupy the child while sitting on the toilet so that the child will remain seated longer. But these techniques are often limited in their usefulness. Children can quickly tire of sitting on the toilet with just a book, or just a promise.
Another known problem with the toilet training process is parental unfamiliarity with techniques to assist with the process. A new parent may not know when to start a child toilet training, what steps can help in the process, how to engage the child with the process, or how to deal with a child who is uncooperative or disinterested in the process.
Thus, there is a need for a system that can both assist the parent with the toilet training process, as well as motivate the child to participate more readily in the toilet training process, inspire completion of milestones, and provide more compelling entertainment while engaging in the process.